Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 038
"Bound To Hope! Hope Sword Mars Slash!!" is the thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 9, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Droite and Gauche Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Gauche "Blade Bouncer" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", but Yuma activates the effect of the "Tasuke Knight" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it (1700/100) in Attack Position as he has no cards in his hand and ending the Battle Phase. Turn 7: Yuma Yuma draws "Half Unbreak". Yuma attacks and destroys "Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho" with "Tasuke Knight" (Droite 4000 → 3500). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 8: Droite Droite Normal Summons "Moonlit Papillon" (1200/1600). She overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Photon Butterfly Assassin" (2100/2000) in Attack Position. Droite activates the effect of "Phantom Butterfly Assassin", detaching an Overlay Unit to switch "Utopia" to Attack Position and decrease its ATK by 600, to 1900. Droite activates her face-down "Berserk Scales", increasing the ATK of "Photon Butterfly Assassin" by 1000, to 3100, but preventing it from attacking directly. "Photon Butterfly Assassin" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. During the End Phase, the effect of "Berserk Scales" decreases the ATK of "Photon Butterfly Assassin" by 2000, to 1100. Turn 9: Gauche " is Summoned.]] Gauche Tributes "Blade Bouncer" to Tribute Summon "Phantom Bouncer" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Gauche overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Photon Streak Bouncer" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. "Streak Bouncer" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Gauche activates the effect of "Streak Bouncer", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect and inflict 1000 damage to Yuma. Yuma activates his face-down "Damage Diet", halving any damage he receives his turn (Yuma 1000 → 500). The attack continues, but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing the destruction of "Utopia" by battle this turn and halving any Battle Damage he would take from battles involving it (Yuma 500 → 100). Gauche Sets a card. Turn 10: Yuma " is Summoned.]] Yuma Normal Summons "Card Car D" (800/400). Yuma activates its effect, Tributing it the turn it is Summoned to draw two cards. He draws "Bi-Tension" and "Double or Nothing!". Yuma activates the effect of the "Overlay Eater" in his Graveyard, banishing it to attach an Overlay Unit from "Streak Bouncer" to "Utopia". "Utopia" attacks "Photon Butterfly Assasin", but Yuma uses the effect of "Utopia" to negate his own attack. He then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Double or Nothing!". As the attack of "Utopia" was negated, it may attack again with its ATK doubled to 3800. Yuma then activates the "Bi-Tension" Quick-Play Spell Card, doubling the ATK of "Utopia" to 7600 as it is attacking for the second time in one turn. Gauche activates his face-down "Bouncer Guard", changing the target of the attack to "Photon Streak Bouncer" (Gauche 4000 → 0). According to the Tag Duel rules used, as Gauche lost, Droite is eliminated too and Yuma wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.